fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars
Note: I will be away from June 17th, 2016 to around August 15th, 2016, I apologize for the inconvenience, feel free to message me during that time and I will reply in the rare moments I have internet. Archived~ So, I archived once again, if you're continuing a conversation with me please put Re: Title Name, so I remember what we were talking about. As always, please, please do titles, it helps me organize things and have a nice day! Re:Old Article Revive Sure, go ahead! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:37, May 5, 2016 (UTC) GMG Once the scores have been tallied up for the GMG, did you want to do a closing ceremony RP where we announce the winners and the guild masters can say stuff about their teams performance? --Lady Komainu (talk) 00:54, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead with all that. Also, for the second part, just to clarify- magic has always been linked to emotions no matter the type, and it can be assumed that with all the differently named same-type magics they've been altered through emotions and all that as well- it wouldn't really need a separate article or anything. But sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:40, May 6, 2016 (UTC) I went ahead and made the The X800 Grand Magic Games Closing Ceremony!, you can post your masters speech, I will just be putting them in the order of how the victors were announced. And I want to say thank you for taking the time to do this with us, it was amazing having so many guilds participate. I hope you would be up for doing something like this again, but most of all, I hope you had fun! --Lady Komainu (talk) 22:01, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Hey Queen, can I give Ty Justice your Tactical Eye ability? Would I put it as a spell of Eye Magic or a separate magic? Ventus (talk) 00:30, May 9, 2016 (UTC) If I can do it, I don't see why you can't. Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:09, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Team of Kickass! Hey Liza, in case you didn't see, Shelby wanted us to pick teams for the S-Class Trials. Do you think Maji could join Rayden? Tsundere 00:30, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Miaw Hi there, Liza-chin, this's Copy. The hell you alredy made a three archived pages, goddamnit, how?! xD Anyway, why I write to you? Can I borrow some of your templates? I mean, the infobox and statistics about Mage's capability? [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 13:48, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Hey Liza! I just had something to tell you; and just to clarify, I really don't mean for this to be offensive or nitpicky, I'm really trying to help. But, your QOS Character template, for some reason, absorbs some of the writing? I'm not sure how else to explain it. Again, I really am just trying to help! Tsundere 19:07, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Hm, that's weird. I suppose it may just be me. Also, I am working Löshande currently; I was wondering if I could use Ferrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, and Umbrakinesis? Tsundere 19:28, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Oh, thanks and I got ya, gonna write to him. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 21:18, May 13, 2016 (UTC) It would be absurd if I tried to monopolize a title like "ranger," go for it. 21:45:48 Sun It wouldn't be a molding magic since molding magic revolves around shaping other forms of magics, not in a "can only shape swords" kinda way, but other than that, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:33, May 16, 2016 (UTC) No worries. I'm not as shallow to think a similar name is enough grounds to accuse someone of plagiarism. Have fun with it. Flame Lizard (talk) 03:49, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey Liza! I noticed that Damon and Alpha are teamed together; I'm still free, if you would like to team. Personally, I think it could take both of us to beat Damon and Alpha :3 Tsundere 22:04, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey Liza-chan~~ Would you mind if I made a Crashing Wave OC? I promise I will be active with her :3. Her name will be Ryuki; I'm making her in sandbox Tsundere 19:57, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Alrighty x3 Tsundere 22:13, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Symbol Time! And Other Things... Hello, Liza! It's Jade, come to ask for another symbol. This time, I need the Elven Hunter symbol. I'm thinking a light brown (like a wooden color) or maybe turquoise or teal. The reference is in the gallery - it's a recurve bow, with an arrow drawn. I'd like the arrow to look as close to a real one as possible, rather than the "perfect-triangle-for-a-broadhead" rendition. Also... I took a look at Crashing Wave, and wanna make a member for it. I'm in no way done with her, but I'd love to use Vidya Saraswati. Jadefire62 (talk) 16:16, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, and understood! I'll get on that. :D Tbh, I'm the same way - you should see some of my other pages, here and on other wikis. About half of my OC pages have barely anything on them, and I have many more without pages that I have no more than simple concepts for, and several I have no ideas for whatsoever. Just names. That tends to be the way I roll - come up with a name, make a page, and go from there. Jadefire62 (talk) 16:51, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Alright. Thanks for the heads up Queen. --Highestbounty123 (talk) 14:11, May 26, 2016 (UTC) My Blunder Yo, I'm sorry for what happened yesterday, like I said it was a complete misunderstanding, since previously before, nearer to where I joined, you linked me to your sandbox when I needed help formatting my pages, I also thought it was free use as other people on the wiki were using your formatting, I'm extremely sorry and I did not intend at all for this to happen. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 10:02, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Re: Diablo Guild Symbol Hey Liza! I saw you make a guild symbol for Radiant Moon aaaand.... I was kinda wondering if you could make one for Diablo. You don't have to but I would really apreciate it! Davide Yamazaki (talk) 20:28, May 28, 2016 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki Basically all fire-types are the same with only a few differences, so yeah, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:02, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Soz bout that! I always get names mixed up... I would like the guild mark to resemble a red skull with two big horns on the sides of its head. Sorry if I'm being too specififc! Davide Yamazaki (talk) 07:52, June 1, 2016 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki Thanks again for the Diablo guildmark! Davide Yamazaki (talk) 18:18, June 1, 2016 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki Template Sure! I'd love to use it! Thanks, Liza! :D Jadefire62 (talk) 18:45, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Infobox May I use thy infobox? Great Achlus (talk) 15:12, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Gracias mi amiga. Great Achlus (talk) 15:43, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Strength Rune Hello, I was wondering if my character Guile can learn Strength Rune, with your permission of course. ComicMaster619 (talk) 15:23, June 3, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Court of Mist and Fury So I read the second book. And Feyre has come into her own. *sheds tears of pride* Great Achlus (talk) 23:23, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Plant Magic Images Here you go.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 00:23, June 12, 2016 (UTC) File:QOSPlantMagic.gif File:QOSPlantMagictwo.gif Not bad. Go ahead for both. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:06, June 13, 2016 (UTC) I don't have my phone right now so if you sent me any messages on Kik, I didn't get them. Sorry. I saw the scroll message.. Are we supposed to do this together because there are only two of us. The Dragon Star 15:51, June 14, 2016 (UTC) New Toveri Leaders Well it has been awhile since I've mentioned anything about the Toveri Alliance we are all a part of, so surprise! haha. But anyways, down to business: As some of you have seen Aether Cade is no longer master of Dragon Gunfire, meaning that one of the "sub commanders" are no longer part of the alliance, which leaves a spot open. So we will need to vote on who we think should fill that spot; but because we have had 4 new guilds join the alliance since this last meeting was held, I figure we might as well just vote on all 3 positions again. Meaning that we will be electing a potentially new leader, and two potentially new sub leaders. We can either do this one of two ways: we can just vote via talk pages of who we want to take the spots as leader and sub leaders, or we can all write a story together and call an "alliance meeting" of all the guilds and their sub guilds to decide the fate of the alliance. Please let me know on my talk page, which one you prefer and i will start the story page if need be. One additional thing is that I was going to create a Wizard Saints page for the alliance's own magic council storyline (since there are tons of different councils), so we can nominate our own 10 wizards saints, giving us each a chance to show off our characters and see if others vote for them. The thing is this will actually only be 8 available spots, since both Shōjirō Kusaka and Zora Halo have been recognized as Wizard Saints in our "canon" stories. So look out for that page and leave a comment on it of who you want to nominate! Let me know if there is any questions. --Lady Komainu (talk) 01:21, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:23, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Hey Liza, my character's page is still being fixed but would you mind if she became a member of Crashing Wave? The Dragon Star 14:59, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Don't Wanna Fill Up the Comment Section ^ Title. Figured if I kept posting on Ryella's page, things would get nuts. XD Anyway, I successfully managad to marry Lissa to Stahl and finish Owain's prologue, so I have him now. I also married Lon'qu to Panne and Sumia to Frederick. This means I have access to Yarne and Cynthia's progloues. In my other one, the first two pairings are also happening, though I've paired Sumia with Chrom instead. However, haven't gotten to the chapter where you recruit Lucina, so no other prologues yet. Still have no clue who either Avatar (Amethyst in my first, Robin in second) should marry. As for the rest of the children, I'm not sure who to marry their mothers to... That and I've kinda left a few, like Sully and Miriel, behind, so they are seriously under-level. Definitely gonna look for advice on the wiki for this. Oh, I've also taken a look at your Sandbox, and looking at Eugene's weapon... That's Myrtenaster, right? From RWBY? :D Also, speaking of Crashing Wave... Could you take another look at Vidya? Oops, sorry! Usually I'm good about leaving my sig. Guess I was in such a rush I forgot about it. Anyway, can you get back to me on Vidya? I remember asking awhile ago if she could join the guild, you told me to develop her, and I did. Admittedly, the page still isn't fully finished but she's much farther along than before. :) Jadefire62 (talk) 03:49, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Why'd you undo my revision? How come you undid my edit in the Koma Inu page? The Dragon Star 17:38, June 24, 2016 (UTC) That's weird.. I did add a character but when I saw it, everything looked fine. Sorry, I guess I must have accidently messed up something. The Dragon Star 19:58, June 24, 2016 (UTC) For Bane "Queen, just get a map of Earthland, then put white text that reads "First Annual Earthland Olympics" with the FT text type" Black Dwarf Star (talk) 20:07, June 24, 2016 (UTC) The Map of Bosco The isolated map of Bosco; with proper positioning of Troms, lol. Anyways, I took the time to mark the industrial area, the pasture, the jungle, hill with forest and fishing area on the map so you have a better idea. So let me know what you think? [[User:OmegaDragonite|'The Devil魔の地獄の台所 ']] ([[User talk:OmegaDragonite|'''Wanna make a deal?]]) 09:54, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. The first and third would be considered Lost Magic, but I think the second wouldn't really. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:14, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Sorry! I didn't see the last part of your message. Anyway, while I don't have any really good images or ideas for that, maybe Kotoamatsukami from Naruto for the first one? Other than that, I'm stumped. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:02, June 29, 2016 (UTC) 'Hey wanna spar' Can my Jack Direwave have a spar with Nolan Whitethorn JackWerewolf-13 ''' You can use '''Style of the Shifting Tide (動潮流, Dōshioryū) or Style of the Shifting Tide (流水型, Ryūsuigata), both are equally valid. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:19, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead with all of that. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:26, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Hey Liza, do you mind if I use Photokinesis ? The Dragon Star 08:44, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Other than the fact that you shouldn't alter canon details, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:40, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Keep Sting and Rogue's generation how it is since they were designated in story as Third Gen. Other than that, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:45, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:54, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:19, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Vidya Saraswati Hello, Liza. I asked a long time ago if Vidya could join Crashing Wave, and you told me to flesh her out. Well, I did so. She's still not totally finished, but she's a whole lot farther along than before, and I'd like you to look through her again. Jadefire62 (talk) 18:01, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Awesome! :D Personally, anytime's fine with me, really. Name, though... I have no clue. Also, you can see I adopted a little bit of your style with the quotes. The weird space thingy (here and here) that happened when I put in your template was annoying me (I'm OCD) so I decided to try it out. :) Oh, and I looked through your Sandbox awhile ago, cause I wanted to see the pics of Inigo and Stahl. (I'm still addicted to Awakening. Seriously, this is the longest I have been addicted to a new game.) Eugene's weapon... That's Myrtenaster, right? From RWBY? :D Anyway... I'm getting off topic... You have any ideas for a name? Cause I sure don't. Jadefire62 (talk) 18:54, July 21, 2016 (UTC) I KNEW IT! :D I love RWBY. In fact, their fanon wiki is what got me into the wiki community in the first place. :) You won't believe the huge list of creations on my profile page. Almost all of them are just vague concepts. Others I don't even have concepts for, just names. I just kept coming up with team names, and... yeah. :D ... I'm a very spontaneous person. XD Eh, it's okay. I just brought it up cause I figured I'd explain why I was doing the quotes as well. Honestly, it's a really cool setup. I like it. :) Jadefire62 (talk) 19:09, July 21, 2016 (UTC) RWBY Fanon's a cool place, really. Except when we get trolls and butthurt people who don't understand why their OCs were rejected by the reviewers. -_- Some people just don't get that the reviewing system is there for a reason. Also, don't worry about not being able to draw. While I can draw things like objects and clothes, I can't draw people. I suck at drawing people. The pics in my infoboxes come from Rinmaru's Mega Anime Avatar Creator. A lot of people use it on the RWBY Fanon cause they either can't draw themselves or can't afford a commission (there's a lot of artists there who do them) - or both. Jadefire62 (talk) 19:36, July 21, 2016 (UTC)